Tricks to Treats
by Kat100666
Summary: Becoming friends with Draco Malfoy simple, attending a Halloween Ball with his friend, easy, forgetting what he sees that night, not likely, one night changes the fate of the wizarding world. mild LM/SS even though their not the listed characters. not HP/DM, their just friends.


AN: This is a one shot and will stay a one shot, I own nothing about the characters or place just the plot of this fic is mine. Has a mild boy on boy theme, you don't like then don't read. Enjoy.

The Samhain Ball at Malfoy Manor showed how well Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had been getting along since Sirius Black died. The two had both been named in the mans will and they bonded over that fact, the Dark Lord even ignored Harry's presence during the Ball simply to keep peace. Blaise Zabini was sitting with the other two teenagers discussing the fact it was Halloween and instead of them out partying it up for the other teenagers at Hogwarts they were stuck at an uppity Ball. Pansy Parkinson was hanging on Draco's arm and slightly bored looking.

Draco was obligated to attend since he was now sixteen and of proper wizarding age to associate with the adults, he was told he could invite three people as long as one was his fiancé. So he invited his oldest friend and his newest friend, he simply smirked and looked at Harry who was wearing a simple black half mask. Since the Ball was a masquerade everyone wore masks, Blaise and Pansy both had the masks on sticks which had to be held up when trying to disguise themselves. Draco and Harry had gone for black half masks; they were a set an emerald was on Draco's mask as a teardrop from his right eye. Harry had a smoky quartz crystal tear drop from his left. The gems were the same shade as their friend's eyes.

"Now why would you assume this is going to be like all the boring Balls we attended before we went to Hogwarts?" Draco drawled out which made Blaise give him a bored look, "You forget as children we did not have Harry here."

"Dray honey he may be a blast in school but even he can't bring this party to life," Pansy sighed head dropping to the table, "I bought a beautiful dress and yet its wasted on this bore fest."

"Samhain is the time for spirits to rise from the beyond," Harry said as he tilted the glass in front of him some, "Two of the greatest pranksters have died, but their legend lives on.

Blaise suddenly smirked as he caught on, "I've always wondered what a Marauder prank would look like," getting the glass to tilt towards him he blinked, "I'm not drinking that."

"Party pooper," Harry sighed before offering the glass to Draco, "Trust me."

"Not as far as I can throw you," Draco laughed before taking the glass and drinking a bit, then Harry drank some and he turned to the other two, "Drink some guys it's worth it," as soon as they did Blaise's jaw dropped in shock.

The teenagers were gazing out at the Manor which looked to be in shambles now, the people were dancing and talking their clothes appeared torn and bloodstained now, "This is a real haunted house," Blaise said chuckling into his hand before looking at the newest member of their group, "What was in the drink?"

"Nightmare juice," Harry said with a sigh, "Only part of my tricks, and wait until the treats come around."

"I love when he's cryptic," Draco laughed as he watched his green eyed friend wander off to get some refreshments. Yet after about ten minutes he got worried, "Guys has Harry been gone a long time?" getting two nods they stood and decided to track their friend down. They saw him staring with wide eyes and a pale face out into the garden, "Hey Har-"

"Ssh," Harry said and they all went to gaze at what he was staring at, "I'm not sure if what I am seeing is a side effect of nightmare juice…or if that is really happening."

"That's my Father…" Draco said in shock as he dropped his glass in shock, he could see his father was pinning someone else to a wall in the darkness of the shadows. The person kissing his Father was not his Mother since he could see her laughing delightedly with some other girls, "This has got to be a nightmare." When the couple in the garden separated and began to sneak off deeper into the garden for more privacy the teens all looked to Draco for guidance since it was the boy's Father, "We follow… so Harry you lead the way."

Five minutes later Harry turned away from the path they had been walking and started back for the Manor, "I'm going to get Tom to kill me now," was all he said in explanation. So the other three peered around the hedges to see what was going on to make Harry want to die.

Later that night the Dark Lord approached the four teenagers who were sitting at a table silently staring at the table cloth and he became confused. He had expected some great prank from the teenagers, "What is with all of you?" he asked before watching a shiver run through the group, "Seriously what is going on?" he was a bit concerned since they seemed sickened and frightened all at once, "Potter?"

"We saw something we should never had seen," Harry said before covering his eyes, "Gah I can still see it!"

"I'll never be able to attend another Potions class," Blaise said before dropping his head on the table, "There goes my dreams of being a Potions master."

"What are you two belly aching about I have to move out and drop out of school," Draco said before grabbing Harry's arm, "You were talking about moving out, lets run away go to America and forget everything about this night!"

"Ow, Draco nails release," Harry squeaked getting released he rubbed his arm, "It's your own fault when I walked away you should have followed and not allow your curiosity to get the better of you!"

Meanwhile in the garden Lucius was pulling his shirt back on when a pale hand grabbed his half buttoned shirt to pull him into a hard kiss, "Sev darling we have to get back to the party," and Severus Snape dropped his head onto the blonds shoulder with a sigh.

"This doesn't count as our once a week since you gasped out harry bloody Potters name," Severus said before becoming the stoic cold man most were used to, "Tuesday my rooms at Hogwarts and you will also allow me to examine your head, Potter's not here you could not have seen him."

"I swear he looked right at us, turned and walked aw – what do you mean not here? He's one of Draco's guests," Lucius pointed out before the man paled even more than normal, "Sev?"

"So he could have actually…I hope he doesn't tell Draco," Severus said before his lover kissed him softly, so softly he forgot to hold up the nothing can touch me façade and seemed normal and relaxed.

"Their friends I doubt Potter will say anything that would hurt Draco," Lucius said softly before separating so they could finish getting dressed. He went back to the party while Severus lagged behind, he saw the Dark Lord sitting with the teens in a deep conversation with Harry and frowned since that was quite odd. When Severus came in about seven minutes later he pointed it out, "Pansy looks ill, Blaise seems to be sleeping, I can't see Draco's face and then…why are they talking?"

"I think we're about to find out," Severus said as the Dark Lord stood and started straight for them, "My Lord."

"You two may want to be a bit more careful in where you have your fun," the Dark lord said a smirk on his face, "But I should thank you I got my Halloween treat," and he walked away leaving the two pale men to the fate they had brought upon themselves from the now angry teenage blond. Looking at the small note in his hand he smirked, 'Trick or Treat pick one, to get a Trick go out to the garden and see for yourself. To get a Treat go to the Library and wait, be there in ten.'

He had managed to get Harry to explain what he had seen by offering the teen information on how the Dark Mark worked, which lead to them discussing all sorts of things. Now he was going to the Library to wait for their conversation to continue he had his Halloween treat alright, the Golden Boy falling into the dark.


End file.
